


Flame versus Flame

by Bridgyrose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cinder vs Yang, Other, RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgyrose/pseuds/Bridgyrose
Summary: What would happen if Cinder and Yang fought? This is a drabble of Yang vs Cinder, Burn vs Scorching Caress. I do not own RWBY, RWBY is a product of Rooster Teeth
Comments: 1





	Flame versus Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot that could ultimately spawn a series depending on how it's received. Please leave comments on what you think about the drabble, always looking to improve my work.

Yang glared as her eyes came across Cinder, the woman who tormented her sister for months. “What do you want?”

Cinder walked closer to Yang, smirking. “I want nothing more than to put an end to your little… what exactly is it you’re all doing? Looking for revenge? Or is it something more personal?” 

“You know exactly what I want. I want to stop you from tormenting Ruby.”

“Is that so? Well, she has something I want. Or rather, more like something I need.”

Yang’s eyes went red with anger as she watched Cinder. “Then I’ll need to keep you from going after her.”

“If you think you can,” retorted Cinder. She quickly formed her swords and smiled. “Now, let's get this over with quickly.”

Yang used Ember Celica to launch her way to Cinder, putting the full fury of her anger behind each punch. Cinder matched Yang’s speed and quickly blocked each hit, reforming her swords as they shattered under the pressure of the hits. There was something different about the blonde, something almost primal in her attacks, making it difficult to predict her movements to find an opening.

Cinder smirked and used her maiden powers to push herself out of reach of Yang, launching fireballs at the brawler in hopes to disorient her. Yang quickly moved out of the way of each one, sending a volley of her own from her mechanical arm. Cinder was quick at using her own fire to block anything being shot at her, using the distraction to move closer and slice at Yang, getting a direct hit on her arm.

Yang punched in the side, giving her enough time to push back and get a bit of distance. If she couldn’t touch Cinder with punches or fire, then she had to come up with something quick. 

Cinder didnt wait for Yang to come up with another plan, immediately sending fireball after fireball at the blonde, smirking as she made her run. “Come on Yang, I thought you were going to keep me from getting at Ruby. At this rate, you might as well give her up to me.”

Yang growled and shot a rocket off at Cinder, trying to buy a little time. The rocket missed as it hit a wall, throwing debris around the room. *Wait, that’s it!* Yang grinned as she rushed to the biggest chunks she could.

Cinder closed her eyes for a moment to shield her eyes from the explosion to her side. When she opened them, she glared as she saw Yang making a dash around the room. 

Yang quickly picked up a chunk of wall, punched it to set a few grenades and tossed it at Cinder. It wasnt long for another explosion to come around, buying Yang a few seconds to catch her breath.

Cinder had managed to narrowly avoid the rock, but got caught up in the explosion. She let out a growl and tapped into her full powers, practically encasing herself in fire. “That is it! No more toying around!” She swirled molten glass around her before throwing shards at Yang, giving her no time and no room to dodge.

Yang’s aura took most of the damage from the glass. Yang could hear the alarm on her scroll that her aura was nearly out. She had one chance to make this count and to stop Cinder here and now. She planted herself firmly into the ground and glared.

Cinder rushed forward, using the last of the glass shards to create a single sword wrapped in fire and sliced at Yang.

Yang used her semblance at the last second to catch the blade and shatter it, hair blazing and anger in her eyes. “Now its my turn!” She let out a flurry of blows on Cinder, the sound of each thud ringing through the room.

Cinder took each hit, letting her aura break through the force. Yang threw her into a wall when she was finished, her own aura breaking at the end as she dropped to her knees. The ravenette stood up, impressed by the blonde. “Now, I think it’s time we finish this.” Without another word, Cinder let out a massive fireball and hit Yang square in the chest, sending her flying through the wall behind her. 

Yang’s vision went black, the last thing she saw was Cinder walking away, heading after Ruby.


End file.
